Frustration
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger and Mary Ann are frustrated with two clueless male castaways. Enter the Howells.


Ginger Grant was at her wit's end as she sat in her hut. What on Earth did she have to do to get that man's attention! She swore she could walk in front of Roy Hinkley wearing the skimpiest of dresses that left very little to the imagination and he still wouldn't pull that nose of his out of that boring book!

How many more hints did she need to drop! She could not have made it more clear that he was the one her heart longed for. What did he think that long over a minute kiss meant? Why did he think she did it! Because she was _trying _to convey into his thick skull that she loved him! Arggh! He made her so darn mad! It was beyond frustrating!

Not even that heart to heart talk when they believed their little island was going to be targeted for annihilation seemed to sway him.

All those times she turned to him when she was scared. The sinking raft, the "monster" that was a USAF balloon. When the witch doctor was spooking them with his voodoo.

Granted yes Mary Ann was too afraid but she had clung to him tighter. She had noticed that he seemed more intent on holding her then the farm girl. His arm was around her, his hand at her waist. His other hand was merely on the brunette's shoulder. And when they were going into the cave, he let his hand drop from Mary Ann and kept his arm around her. It was at that moment, that Ginger held out a tiny bit of hope that he was finally going to say he loved her. But it never came to pass.

Her kissing lesson. She thought for sure _that _would just maybe be the time he then _would_ say "I love you Ginger." Still nothing. Nothing. Nothing Nothing.  
In the jungle with Duke. The sweet kisses she gave him. He brushes it off the next day like it was no big deal. When she attempted to be flirtatious and brush his neck with the leaves and say "A great big powerful jet pilot." implying of course she thought of _him _that way. He says not a word.

What else could she possibly do or say to make him see that she was standing right there! She was waiting with wide open arms. All he had to do was simply say he loved her.

**Jungle**

Mary Ann took the laundry off the line and threw it in the basket in frustration.

She was so angry she could spit. Was Gilligan that clueless? Did he not see how much she admired him? How much she adored him?

Why exactly did he believe she made him all those pies for? Cause he thought she liked baking? Did he not get it when she would kiss him on the cheek? She could not have made it more clear it was not a friendly kiss. It was a kiss of love. The way she would smile at him. How she would encourage him. Seek out his help.

The farm girl was convinced she could wear a sign around her neck that said "I love you Gilligan." and it still would not sink into his brain.

She ran to him and him alone when they saw that balloon they thought was a monster. She put her arms around Gilligan holding him tight. Could he not pick up on that hint?  
Tricking Duke. Was he so blind as to see how happy she was to be with him and place kisses all over his face and then kiss his sweet lips?

The time she thought she was Ginger. Did Gilligan not understand that the reason she had sought him out for rehearsing scenes was because it was her subconscious coming to surface saying loud and clear "IT'S YOU I LOVE GILLIGAN."

It was getting on Mary Ann's nerves. She wore skimpy outfits just so he would perhaps see her as a beautiful woman and maybe desire her. He had little reaction.  
The farm girl was sure she could walk out in her underwear and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Was there anything, anything at all that could signal to the first mate Hey Gilligan Mary Ann Loves You!

Mary Ann picked up the laundry basket and stormed out of the jungle. She walked into the hut with a huff. She threw the basket down and sighed.

Ginger looked up. "You alright Mary Ann?"

"No." Her roommate replied. "I'm…I'm sooo…I don't know what. Gilligan is sooo….  
What do I have to do! What! Is there anything on this planet that will get his attention!"

The redhead looked at the farm girl with sympathy. "I know how you feel. The Professor is so clueless I want to scream. I am at a loss as to what I need to do to get him to see that I'm here just waiting to love him."

Mary Ann sighed. "Tell me about it. Gilligan is so sweet but so…when it comes to romance I don't know what to think! How blind is he? Honestly!"

Thurston Howell III was getting ready to settle into his favorite chair when he overheard the girls' conversation. Listening to them rant about the two clueless castaways of the island. How they had no idea what else they could possibly do to get the point across how they wished to be more than friends.

The older man shook his head. He decided to forget relaxing in his chair and set off in search of said castaways.

He found the two by common area. The Professor was sitting at the table reading a book and Gilligan had his butterfly net in his hands, his eyes searching for one to catch.

Thurston walked right up and knocked the book right out of the Professor's hand.  
"Hey!' The academic protested. "What is the idea!"

The millionaire said nothing as he then ripped the net out of the sailor's hands.  
"Mr. Howell!" Gilligan exclaimed. "What are you doing!"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing _Moe and Larry._" He said to the two.

The Professor folded his arms in displeasure. Gilligan frowned.

"You two are a couple of idiots!" Mr. Howell boomed. "There are two beautiful women vying for your affection and your attention and what are you doing about it? Sitting there reading about tree surgery?" He tsked at the Professor.  
"Hunting for a little butterfly?" He retorted to Gilligan. "What is the matter with you two! Why are you not out courting those two lovely girls! Why are you wasting your time on such nonsense!" The millionaire raised his fist in the air to drive home his point.

"You Professor."

"Me?" He said raising his eye brows.

"Yes you. You have a gorgeous stunning famous movie star wishing she could be yours and yet you do nothing about it!"

The Professor gulped and stuttered a "Well…Mr. Howell…I…"

"How can you sit there with your nose buried in some book when the beautiful Ginger Grant is clamoring to be in your arms! Do you have any idea how many men would do anything to trade places with you! How stupid are you!"

The academic remained silent.

Thurston turned his attention to Gilligan. "You there boy. A lovely sweet girl wishes to be romantically involved with you and you ignore it? You are just as stupid as him!' He said pointing to the Professor.  
"She bakes pies for you. She stands up for you." Mr. Howell continued on. "She kisses your cheek, always encouraging you. And can you _not _see the way her eyes light up when you are around?

"Well Mr. Howell…" Gilligan stammered.

"Did either of you get the message when Duke arrived? Don't tell me you weren't jealous because you know you were."

The Professor said nothing. He did not wish to confess how right the millionaire was.

Gilligan refused to acknowledge this as well.

"You think I don't know the real reason you were trying to build muscle my boy?" Mr. Howell roared at the sailor.  
"You wanted Mary Ann to like you."

The first mate turned red.

"And you." He said to the Professor. "You think it wasn't obvious the reason you were spending all that time studying signs of a tsunami was not because you actually wished to be rescued, it was because you wanted that buffoon surfer out of here and Ginger to turn her eyes back to you."

The millionaire paused a minute then went on. "Why do you think I sent you two out there with the girls? Professor there was a reason I matched you with Ginger. Gilligan there was a reason you were matched with Mary Ann. The reason was that maybe just maybe you two stubborn idiots would fess up to the girls how much you love them. Both of you blew the chance. You are both lucky I came up with the plan in the first place.  
You idiots were content on allowing Duke to have your women. You did absolutely nothing to fight for them. Nothing."

"Now look here Mr. Howell." The Professor started.

"Pipe down my good man.' Thurston said with authority. "I'm not going to sit by and watch you two dolts let those girls down. You are going to tell them exactly how you feel. And so you don't mess it up, Lovey and I will handle the details of how this will be done." The two men remained silent as the millionaire walked away.

**Later that night**

Ginger smoothed out the orange gown that Mrs. Howell insisted she wear. She told her it complimented her red hair beautifully. The movie star did love the gown so she went along with it. Why she had to get all dressed up to have dinner with the Howells she did not know but they were high society. She figured they took these things seriously so she went along with it.

The movie star quick checked her appearance her mirror before leaving the hut.

She found Mr. Howell who lead her over to a table. "Please sit my dear." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said retuning his smile.

Mrs. Howell then walked over lighting a candle. "I hope this is alright dear." She said.

"Oh it's fine." Ginger said wondering why there would be a candle lit. She shrugged it off as Mrs. Howell being keen on the rule of proper etiquette.

The couple then left the area leaving Ginger there by herself. Where were they going? Did they forget something?  
She was puzzled by it all.

A few seconds later, her eyes fell on the Professor walking out with slight nervousness. He was dressed in his usual brown blazer. For some reason Ginger found him to look especially handsome in that blazer.

He approached her and handed her a single tropical flower. "For you." He said.

Ginger was taken aback by this. "Um…thank you Professor." She said taking the flower.

The academic sat down at the table and Ginger wondered what exactly was going on.

Mary Ann had then arrived wearing a pretty blue dress. Her hair pulled up on top of her head. Mr. Howell was leading her to another table where she sat and then the millionaire disappeared.  
The farm girl looked at the redhead with a look asking what was going on and Ginger shrugged.

Gilligan then walked out wearing one of Mr. Howell's dinner jackets. His brown hair combed back. He was escorted by Mr. Howell to Mary Ann's table where he sat down. Mrs. Howell lit the candle on the table and walked off.

The Skipper then arrived wearing a chef's hat and apron announcing dinner was served.  
He set the plates on each table and wished them a good meal before taking off.

Ginger smiled to herself getting the feeling she was being set up. She looked at the Professor who appeared to be struggling with what he was supposed to say to her. "You alright?" She asked of him.

"I…I think so." He replied.

"Gilligan is everything okay?" Mary Ann asked Gilligan who was nervously twisting his hands.

"Fine." He replied.

The Professor looked at the movie star and knew he had better say what Mrs. Howell told him to say or he would be stuck here all night. There was no way out of this.  
Carefully, he took Ginger's delicate hand in his. "Ginger…I think you have the most beautiful eyes." He began.

The movie star smiled. "Go on."

"I..I think your hair is like…." What was he supposed to say again? What was her hair like? He couldn't do this.  
He dropped her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry Ginger I'm not any good at this. I can't say those things you want to hear."

"Professor." Ginger said taking his hand. "You were doing just fine."

"Oh." He said.

"What else did you want to say to me?"

"Well uh...Your...Your eyes remind me of two green ferns covered in the morning dew."

While it was not the most romantic thing Ginger ever heard she appreciated the Professor's efforts. "And…" She said to encourage him.

"And your hair…it is firey like a late afternoon sun…."

"What else?" She said moving closer.

"I love you." He finally said.

"You are so romantic." She said bring her lips to his.

Gilligan knew that he had to do this or he would never hear to the end of it.  
"Mary Ann." He said holding her hand.

"Yes Gilligan." She said in anticipation.

"Your brown eyes are like fine chocolates Your skin is soft and creamy like an porcelain doll. You are a vision of…"  
Of what? What was she a vision of again? Mrs. Howell said something. What was that? He could not remember.

Mary Ann giggled. "You are sweet Gilligan."

"I am?"

"Yes you are." She smiled.

"I think you are sweet too. Like your pies. But sweeter."

"You do?" She said holding his hand.

"I do. I…I love you….I think you are pretty and smart and kind."

"I think you are wonderful Gilligan."

Then it hit him. "You are a vision of loveliness!" He declared. "I hope to be your vision of happiness!"

Mary Ann touched his face. "Oh Gilligan. You are all that and more." She leaned over and kissed his lips.

He responded by pulling her closer.

Romantic music began to play on the record player that had been set up.  
The two couples got up from their respective tables and began to dance.

Mr. Howell watched the scene pleased. Mrs. Howell was planning two weddings in her head.

Mary Ann and Ginger both looked at each other giving a thumbs up before turning their attention back to their men.

The End!


End file.
